wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ultimate X match
O Ultimate X match é um tipo de luta utilizada no wrestling profissional criada pela Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), usado principalmente em sua X Division. A luta já foi realizada um total de 19 vezes, com pequenas variações em sua forma ao longo do tempo. Regras A Ultimate X geralmente envolve três lutadores da X Division. Dois cabos, ligados às estruturas de metal colocadas sobre o ringue em formato de um "X". Semelhante a uma ladder match, um objeto (geralmente o cinturão do título em disputa ou um grande "X" vermelho) é suspenso até o centro dos cabos. O vencedor é o lutador que pegar o objeto suspenso primeiro. Quando a TNA passou a utilizar o ringue de seis lados em junho de 2004, os cabos passaram a ser suspensos a partir dos quatro estruturas de metal colocada ao lado do ringue. Don Callis recebeu, o crédito pela criação da X Ultimate. O slogan da luta é ""No Limits and No Ladders". Ultimate X matchs |- !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|# !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Luta !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Evento, Data e Local |- |X1 |Michael Shane derrotou Chris Sabin © e Frankie Kazarian. Para vencer o TNA X Division Championship |PPV Semanal 58 20 de agosto de 2003 Nashville, Tennessee |- |X2 |Chris Sabin derrotou Michael Shane ©, Christopher Daniels e Low-Ki. Para vencer o TNA X Division Championship |PPV Semanal 76 7 de janeiro de 2004 Nashville, Tennessee |- |X3 |Chris Sabin (Team TNA) derrotou Petey Williams (Team Canada) e Hector Garza (Team Mexico). Para vencer o 2004 TNA World X Cup |PPV Semanal 96 26 de maio de 2004 Nashville, Tennessee |- |X4 |Michael Shane e Frankie Kazarian derrotoram A.J. Styles ©. Para serem declarados Co-TNA X Division champions |PPV Semanal 105 28 de julho de 2004 Nashville, Tennessee |- |X5 |Chris Sabin derrotou Elix Skipper e Sonjay Dutt. Para ser o desafiante número um pelo tTNA X Division Championship. |The Best Damn Sports Show Period'' 10 de novembro de 2004 Orlando, Florida |- |X6 |A.J. Styles derrotou Petey Williams © e Chris Sabin. Para vencer o TNA X Division Championship. |Final Resolution 16 de janeiro de 2005 Orlando, Florida |- |X7 |Christopher Daniels derrotou A.J. Styles ©, Elix Skipper e Ron Killings. Para vencer o TNA X Division Championship. |Destination X 13 de março de 2005 Orlando, Florida |- |X8 |Petey Williams derrotou Matt Bentley e Chris Sabin to become the number one contender to the TNA X Division Championship || Bound for Glory October 23, 2005 Orlando, Florida |- |X9 |Petey Williams derrotou Matt Bentley (Michael Shane) e Chris Sabin. Para ser o desafiante número um pelo TNA X Division Championship |TNA Impact! 3 de novembro de 2005 Orlando, Florida |- |X10 |Christopher Daniels derrotou Samoa Joe © e A.J. Styles. Para vencer o TNA X Division Championship. |Destination X 12 de março de 2006 Orlando, Florida |- |X11 |A.J. Styles e Christopher Daniel derrotaram The Latin American Exchange (Homicide e Hernandez). Para vencerem o NWA World Tag Team Championship. |No Surrender 24 de setembro de 2006 Orlando, Florida |- |X12 |Christopher Daniels derrotou Jay Lethal, Kaz (Frankie Kazarian), Homicide, Sonjay Dutt, Shark Boy, Elix Skipper, Puma, Senshi (Low-Ki) e Petey Williams. Para ser o desafiante número um pelo TNA X Division Championship. |Victory Road 15 de julho de 2007 Orlando, Florida |- |X13 |The Latin American Exchange (Homicide e Hernandez) derrotaram Triple X (Senshi e Elix Skipper). Para serem os desafiantes número um pelo TNA World Tag Team Championship. |Bound for Glory 14 de outubro de 2007 Atlanta, Georgia |- |X14 |Team 3D (Brother Ray e Brother Devon) e Johnny Devine derrotaram Jay Lethal e The Motor City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin e Alex Shelley). |Final Resolution 6 de janeiro de 2008 Orlando, Florida |- |X15 |Volador Jr. (Team Mexico) derrotou Daivari (Team International), Kaz (Team TNA) e Naruki Doi (Team Japan). Para vencer o 2008 TNA World X Cup Tournament. |Victory Road 13 de julho de 2008 Houston, Texas |- |X16 |Suicide derrotou Alex Shelley ©, Chris Sabin, Jay Lethal e Consequences Creed. Para vencer o TNA X Division Championship. |Destination X 15 de março de 2009 Orlando, Florida |- |X17 |Amazing Red © derrotou Homicide, Daniels, Suicide, Alex Shelley e Chris Sabin. Para manter o TNA X Division Championship. |Bound for Glory 18 de outubro de 2009 Irvine, California |- |X18 |The Motor City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin e Alex Shelley) derrotaram Lethal Consequences (Jay Lethal e Consequences Creed). Para se tornaram os desafiantes número um pelo TNA World Tag Team Championship. |TNA Impact! 20 de outubro de 2009 Orlando, Florida |- | X19 |Doug Williams © derrotou Daniels, Suicide, Amazing Red e Chris Sabin para manter o TNA X Division Championship |House show 30 de janeiro de 2010 Londres, Inglaterra |- |} Categoria:Tipos de Combates